habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Valley of Riddles
Valley of Riddles was a guild in Habitica. It doesn't exist anymore. (It became inactive and got deleted.) But this wiki page is still here because it contains interesting riddles from old challenges in the guild. Guild Description The Valley of Riddles was actually proud to be one of the Medium-Sized Guilds of Habitica, according to the Almost Complete Guide to the Guilds of Habitica. The guild helped and motivated its members to find, create and share nice riddles, puzzles, brain twisters and mind experiments, which exercise the brain and give food for thoughts. The story of how the guild was deleted can be found in the list of Old Sunk Guilds maintained by the Pirates of Habitica. Riddles 2015 Happy Halloween! by Phantom818 How are vampires like false teeth? What do you get when you drop a pumpkin? What genre of music does a mummy like the best? Why do ghosts like to ride elevators? Where do fashionable ghosts shop for sheets? Why did the ghost go into the bar? What do you call a witch who lives at the beach? What was the witch's favorite subject in school? Why didn't the skeleton tango? The winner is shanaqui. View hints and solution. Spoiler Warning: It takes some moments to hide hints in spoilers after the page is loaded, and spoilers cannot be hidden at all in mobile view! Don't Walk the Plank by Lisa 7 pirates have 100 pieces of gold. They can't decide how to divide it, so they decide Pirate 1 should make a proposal divvying the booty and all the pirates (including Pirate 1) will vote on it. If a majority of the pirates agree, they all go home with their allotted portion. Otherwise, Pirate 1 walks the plank, and Pirate 2 makes a proposal (then Pirate 3, etc.). If you are Pirate 1, what is the maximize booty you can claim for yourself without walking the plank? (Looking for a straight numerical answer here.) Addendum: The pirates are all perfectly rational and want to maximize their individual loot. The winner is Phantom818. View hints and solution. Spoiler Warning: It takes some moments to hide hints in spoilers after the page is loaded, and spoilers cannot be hidden at all in mobile view! 1st 3 Aren't Right... by pheldurin If my first 3 aren't right, then after the first of November comes great wrath. Who am I? The winner is Lisa. View hints and solution. Spoiler Warning: It takes some moments to hide hints in spoilers after the page is loaded, and spoilers cannot be hidden at all in mobile view! The Druid's Follower by Sphinx Once upon a time there lived a druid in Habitica. No one would remember his name now. But he used to be well-known all over the land. The stories told he had mastered his talents and became a mighty alchemist. They said he was able to turn magical drawings into gems. Many centuries have passed and the druid's secret has been forgotten. However you find an old manuscript saying one can turn a simple drawing into a gem having only a drawing instrument, something to draw on - and some luck, of course. The simple instruction is to draw a geometric shape which can be described as: - having an even number of vertices (corners) not exceeding 98, - having only straight line segments (sides), - having edges (sides) closing in a loop (a closed chain), - each side having common points only with the two nearby sides (in the corners), - the number of sides being exactly twice as high as the number of imaginary infinite straight lines they belong to, - having the minimal number of corners and edges while meeting all other requirements. That's it! And now, can you make such a drawing and become the druid's follower? The winner is Capt. Gray! Special mentioning for the most scientific approach - Mara the Marine Marauder! Special "Thank You" for walking in and solving everything in a moment - AuntJovie! View hints and solution. Spoiler Warning: It takes some moments to hide hints in spoilers after the page is loaded, and spoilers cannot be hidden at all in mobile view! Rope'n'Cookies by Mara the Marine Marauder You have this rope that everyone's talking about, which burns for exactly 1 hour, but not in a regular way, i.e., not at the same speed for every part of the rope. Actually, it's some kind of fuse - easy to light, easy to extinguish, easy to cut. (That's also why you know the burning time so exactly - it said so on the package.) You have only one of it. And you have a lighter. It's a good lighter, you can light it quickly many, many times. You have some fireproof space around you where you can arrange the fuse any way you like. You have either a pair of scissors, or a pair of old, ugly and cheap but solid and sturdy shoes, but not both. And you are clever, and quick, have a good reaction time and a high attention span. And you have some cookies in your stove which should bake for exactly 12 minutes (or as close as you can get to it). And of course, you absolutely refuse to use a clock (or your mobile, or the stove's built-in timer) or anything else than the "burning rope" method to measure those 12 minutes. What do you do? Special pajama party riddle in the guild chat - solved by AuntJovie ! View hints and solution. Spoiler Warning: It takes some moments to hide hints in spoilers after the page is loaded, and spoilers cannot be hidden at all in mobile view! The Black Stallion by Sphinx The Black Stallion - Thin as an alien, But so strong, you can admire - Jumps into the fire! The finalists: itokro, dancerinsox, Mara the Marine Marauder, Lyrisath. The winner is dancerinsox. View hints and solution. Spoiler Warning: It takes some moments to hide hints in spoilers after the page is loaded, and spoilers cannot be hidden at all in mobile view! The Fall of a Member of Royalty by Sphinx At last the Sphinx has awakened. He heaves a deep sigh and starts a new story - although you haven't asked for one. "I've lived a long life and I've seen many strange and mysterious events happening." - he breathes another sigh and stays silent for a couple of moments - "Yes, once I've seen the fall of a mighty member of royalty. One day they were walking along the terrace expecting nothing but a pleasant walk. They were so graceful in their well-fit shiny luxurious robe. And their escort of the most loyal men were following them. All of a sudden, a horse came from around the corner. The horse was galloping fast, and no one could stop it. In just a moment, the horse jumped over the royal person - so proud of themselves before. They knew it was the moment of disgrace. There was nothing else to do to save their face, and no one else could help them now. Shocked, they made two or three steps back at once, and then immediately had to officially leave the throne - declaring it in front of everyone who witnessed that shameful moment". The Sphinx pauses, and you notice a sparkle in his eyes. He seems to be willing to say something else, but you have no idea what. The Sphinx keeps staring at you, and the sparkle in his eyes now frightens you. You should definitely react somehow to show that you do understand him. Time goes slowly here. You'd better ask the question the Sphinx is waiting for. The finalists: shanaqui, Rainbow Snake, itokro. The winner is Rainbow Snake. View hints and solution. Spoiler Warning: It takes some moments to hide hints in spoilers after the page is loaded, and spoilers cannot be hidden at all in mobile view! ---- 2014 Falling Food by Lisa Food falls from up high I eat it and die Alas, you know why The meat is a lie Then, what am I? View hints and solution. Spoiler Warning: It takes some moments to hide hints in spoilers after the page is loaded, and spoilers cannot be hidden at all in mobile view! Parting Riddle by pheldurin What is neither fish nor flesh, feathers nor bone, But still has fingers, and thumbs of its own? View hints and solution. Spoiler Warning: It takes some moments to hide hints in spoilers after the page is loaded, and spoilers cannot be hidden at all in mobile view! What About the Cactus? by Sphinx Cow - 3, Dogs - 4, Frogs - 6, Rooster - 14, Cactus - ? View hints and solution. Spoiler Warning: It takes some moments to hide hints in spoilers after the page is loaded, and spoilers cannot be hidden at all in mobile view! Roping Time by Lisa You have two ropes and an endless supply of matches. Each rope takes exactly 1 hour to burn, but these ropes are strangely knotted and they burn neither evenly nor at the same speed. How do you obtain exactly 15 minutes? (Assume you are in a dark cave with nothing else to guide you.) View hints and solution. Spoiler Warning: It takes some moments to hide hints in spoilers after the page is loaded, and spoilers cannot be hidden at all in mobile view! 1 of 3 Ds by Lisa This is an interview question. You are sweating in your business suit, and your interrogator leans across the table: "You are driving a car that can only fit one passenger. You stop at a red light and see three people waiting at a bus stop in the pouring rain. First is a doctor who once saved your life. You would give anything to finally repay that favor. Now is your first and only chance. Second is your dream girl who can bring you the most happiness. But romance requires a reason to meet. Now is your one and only chance. Third is a dying man who needs to be rushed to the hospital. No one else will help him in time. Now is his final and only chance. Whom do you pick, and why?" View hints and solution. Spoiler Warning: It takes some moments to hide hints in spoilers after the page is loaded, and spoilers cannot be hidden at all in mobile view! Untitled by pheldurin My roof, it is crumbling; my walls are encrusted; and dare you look within? For within the walls of my hot little halls is gathered the bringer of sin. View hints and solution. Spoiler Warning: It takes some moments to hide hints in spoilers after the page is loaded, and spoilers cannot be hidden at all in mobile view! Charm of Kittens? by pheldurin I am the charm of kittens A trinity made square I am the last one single But I'm nothing without my tail. View hints and solution. Spoiler Warning: It takes some moments to hide hints in spoilers after the page is loaded, and spoilers cannot be hidden at all in mobile view! Old Mother Goose Riddle by Mother Goose In marble walls as white as milk, Lined with a skin as soft as silk; Within a fountain crystal clear, A golden apple doth appear; No doors there are to this stronghold - Yet thieves break in and steal the gold. This riddle was in the guild leader speech bubble for about a year, being presented as "riddle for today"... View hints and solution. Spoiler Warning: It takes some moments to hide hints in spoilers after the page is loaded, and spoilers cannot be hidden at all in mobile view! Category:The Armory Category:Guilds